


One and Only

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: You first meet her in Ms. Pearl’s first grade class. You’re all bright smiles and cheerful voiced, excited to meet someone new. As you stick your hand out to her, stating your usual, “Hi, I’m Peter. Peter Parker”, she cuts you off.“We’ll never be friends.”





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy it dfdklsjf. my twitter is @redputationn in case you wanna follow me or something.
> 
> have a nice day!

You first meet her in Ms. Pearl’s first grade class. You’re all bright smiles and cheerful voiced, excited to meet someone new. As you stick your hand out to her, stating your usual, “Hi, I’m Peter. Peter Parker”, she cuts you off.

“We’ll never be friends.”

That stops you short, your hand awkwardly lingering between you. Those brown eyes (the ones that drew you to her in the first place) staring at you almost as if they were challenging you to make a second attempt. Which obviously, you do.

“That’s okay. What’s your name?”

Her eyebrows rise in confusion, she wasn’t expecting you to stick around. Used to her words sending people away and leaving her alone, just the way she loves. “Michelle” She says quietly, eyes reading your face. “You’re annoying.”

You let out a little laugh and shrug, sitting next to her. “That’s okay too. Aunt May says that sometimes, but I know she still loves me.”

By the time you meet your las addition to the trio, you’re in second grade. His name is Ned and you click it away instantly, becoming best friends. You still try to hang around Michelle and even though most people don’t understand your friendship -because apparently, it’s unhealthy when she teases Ned or defend her tactics whenever she puts you down, pff-. Ned says you don’t need Michelle but still, you wanna be her friend even if you’re quite popular in class. You’re not one to give up on what you want. That’s what uncle Ben says, that you’re am … ambitious? Or something around that word. 

Michelle shows up at your house after dinner, sleeping bag under one arm and duffle bag with her clothes hanging from the other. After introducing her to you aunt and uncle, you grab her hand and lead her to your room, gushing about how much you’re going to have.

Once you get there, Ned is sitting on the floor, pjs ready trying to solve a puzzle- “No.” She says bluntly, rolling out her sleeping bag as soon as she walks in. “This is a sleepover. I intend to sleep.” She smoothes her blanket out and crawls underneath, not even bothering to change into her pjs. You and Ned look at each other and before you can protest, she zips the bag up as a sign that she doesn’t wanna hear it. 

And that was it. 

-

(She’s made it a habit of showing up every Friday even when you don’t invite her, staying up a little bit later each time and sometimes watching a movie).  
When it comes to fifth grade, everyone is surprised that the three of you are still friends. (Well, she’s your friend. You don’t know where you stand in her book). Your weekly sleepovers still take place without fail, sometimes the three of you or you and her or you and Ned. No matter the weather or the sickness, it never gets ruined as playing doctor is one of your favorite games (although Michelle would never admit that).

The silence is always a comfortable one, your shoulders touching as you lay side by side on your twin bed. You’ll reach over and take her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, smiling when she squeezes it back. 

“We’re not friends” she always whispers, taking her hand out of yours. 

“I know”

-

Sixth grade is when cooties become a thing of the past and girls become evil. The only thing that doesn’t change?

You and Michelle.

She’s still your best friend (even if she says she only tolerates you) along with Ned, and everyone is still surprised you’re still friends.

It annoys you the most when everyone starts liking each other instead of avoiding the opposite sex like usual. Girls start trying to become your friend but you pay little attention to that. You used to enjoy everyone’s company, but slowly the only people you really wanted to be around of is Ned and Michelle. Which works out perfectly because no one else does. 

You and Ned join science club and Michelle joins drama club in school, (something about her being “bored” every day but deep down you know she loves reading the plays and reenacting them). You’ve also noticed she started reading different books every other week and sometimes you’ve heard her singing while she doodles on her notebook; you’ve stablished that’s the best sound you’ve ever heard. Whenever she sings under her breath you get chills and never want her to stop. (Of course, when she realizes you’re listening, she stays quiet for the rest of the day).

-

Seventh grade is the first time she gets suspended. It isn’t the first time she’s been in trouble either. In fact, she knew the detention room better than anyone else in school. This was different, however, because the school almost kicked her out for good. If it weren’t for you, they definitely would have. 

The one thing that makes you feel so … so warm inside is that she almost got suspended for you. A boy who’s name you later found out was Flash, was teasing you. Actually, no, it wasn’t teasing. It was downright bullying.

“Orphan Parker.” He whispered behind you, flicking you on your ear. You weren’t one to be looking for trouble so you ignored him even if it hurt you a lot. Obviously, that wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for, because he flicked the back of your neck. Still not wanting to give him the satisfaction of bothering you, you kept on trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, making him smack the back of your head. 

“Hey!” you shouted, turning to face him in your seat. “Why did you do that?” All eyes were on you now, confused by your outburst.

“Because you’re an orphan. And poor. You don’t belong here, you know?” 

“No one here even likes you, all you do is hang out with Michelle and Ned. Are they orphans too?”

Michelle looked up at the sound of her name, eyebrows raised. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’re hanging out with poor orphan Peter. His parents died because they didn’t want to deal with him”. For emphasis, he shoved you, making you fall down. 

Before you could react, Michelle crossed the room and tackled him down to the ground, fist connecting with his face. “Don’t you ever,” her eyes were wild and angry as she landed a punch on his jaw, “talk about Peter,” she grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed his head on the floor, “ever again!” she said while the teacher screamed for help and tried to pull her off.

You couldn’t believe what was happening, you looked over at Ned and his mouth was hanging open. Two security guards entered the room and dragged Michelle out while the nurse came to check on Flash.

Which is what leaves you here. Sitting in the soft chair at the principal’s desk with Michelle beside you. She was still angry, but she seems to have calmed down since her eyes were no longer wild. 

Her mom came rushing in demanding an explanation and while the principal explained to her what happened, you couldn’t stop looking at her. “Although her actions are justifiable to an extent, Michelle, I cannot let you walk unpunished”. Said girl looks straight ahead without replying.

“We may have to expel-” 

“No!” you shot up your seat, cutting off the principal. “You can’t expel her! She was defending me! If you expel her, you better expel me too because I’m not going to school if Michelle isn’t here.”

The principal gets quiet, wiping a hand across her face. Michelle remains silent but her features softened at your words. 

“Okay. How does suspension sound? For a week”

You look over at Michelle, searching her face for any sort of reaction before she mutters a “whatever” and gets up, walking out the door. 

Your uncle comes to get you ten minutes later, making sure you’re okay before nodding at Michelle’s mom’s and taking you home.

You catch Michelle’s eyes as you walk out and smile at her, knowing full well you’ll see her in a few hours, it’s Friday after all.

And you do.

-

One day, your eighth-grade class go to a field trip to Oscorp and at some point, a spider bites you, it makes you scream and everyone starts laughing at you, you even spot MJ trying to stop herself from laughing and then everything goes black. When you come back again you’re in the hospital surrounded by aunt May and Uncle Ben because you hit your head pretty hard and were sick. 

One night, something terrible happens, your uncle Ben dies, you feel like your life is going downhill and you can’t even look at aunt May for more than one second before you start crying.

You miss two weeks of school and Ned comes by every weekend to bring you homework so you don’t fall behind in class. Sometimes Michelle comes over with some food she bought at the store so you can stock up your fridge without having to leave the house, she claims her mother is making her do it but you know deep down she cares about you. 

One of those days when you’re barely talking and MJ (Yes, she let you call her by her super awesome nickname just so you wouldn’t wear her name out) was quietly making tea for May, you felt it, that strange pull on your heartstrings. Something so strange because you’ve never felt like this for anyone else before, even though she still won’t call you her friend; you’re pretty sure she has a soft spot for you deep down.

Sometime later, you’re finally able to go to school and May is on her feet again, going to work and trying to bring light into your home. You walk into school and find everyone staring at you some with pity like your teachers or some with a little smile, sometimes muttering a “sorry” in the passing. You start feeling uncomfortable until you feel a taller presence mutter a “loser” then walking past you. It’s her, your crush that you want to stop but at the same time you don’t. You smile a little then go to your locker where you spot your other best friend, Ned.

“So, I got this new LEGO set…” you stop listening after a while but you’re glad he keeps rambling on as if nothing’s happened. You’re very thankful for him, and for MJ too.

Soon enough everything goes back on track until one fateful afternoon after a calculus test, you go home and Tony freaking Stark is sitting with your aunt in the living room, you don’t know what’s going on until he tells you he knows you’re Spiderman and he needs your help in Berlin. Which is the craziest thing ever.

Once you’re back and the Sokovia Accords happened, and you’re a freshman in high school, you’re invited to a party that’s taking place at Liz Allan’s house, you go with Ned and meet up with Michelle, claiming that she’s there ‘cause she didn’t wanna do homework. You try your first beer thanks to MJ and have a nice time with your best friends. You’re sure you get dizzy at some point and feel MJ taking you up to a room and sitting you in the bed, you lost Ned a while ago and so it was just the two of you. You can’t hold it in anymore and whisper into the darkness “I like you, Michelle” then you listen her heartbeat quickening -thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump “I like you more than a friend should”.

The silence shifts and that scares you, you think you’ve ruined everything, you’re sure she’ll push you off and leave you, delete your number and erase you from her life. You feel her get closer to you, pressing her body against yours and you’re surprised when you feel soft lips press against your forehead. They linger a second before she pulls away, never looking at you. You tilt your head up and after taking a deep breath, use a hand to bring her head down and press your lips together. It’s a sweet kiss, soft and gentle, just like the first one.

It lasts for a while, both of you matching each other’s needs and wants, the feeling of desire. Her tongue slides into your mouth and the soft grunt you let out of your mouth, makes her snap out of it, making her realize what she’s doing and who she’s doing it with. She pulls away eyeing your face and panting slightly. 

“That doesn’t make us friends, Peter” she breathes, eyes twinkling. She’s said enough it doesn’t affect you anymore. 

“I know” you answer with a smile

-

Sophomore year is when a few things change. You’re fit and girls noticed, your relationship with mr. Stark -I’m sorry, Tony- has improved, aunt May knows about Spiderman and even though she doesn’t like it she’s there for you all the time. Ned still freaks out about it and you’re sleeping less because of nightmares. 

What hasn’t changed at all? Ned, MJ and you. Still the best of friends and people stopped trying to figure out why you talk to her when she makes fun of you and calls you loser all the time. But what they don’t know is, after confessing how you feel to Michelle, although everything is pretty much the same -except the constant make out sessions that became too frequent, between classes, nights of the weekend when she sleeps over and Ned isn’t around, in dark bedrooms during parties. Each time, it takes your breath away and makes your knees weak.

You aren’t dating though. Whenever you bring it up she gets mad and changes the topic or leaves, making you wonder exactly what she’s afraid of. Love? Someone to care for her the way you do? Is she ashamed to be with you? If only you knew the answers. Maybe everything would be better.

-

Sophomore year is also where you take each other’s virginity. It’s clumsy and uncomfortable and awkward and everything in between but you think that if it isn’t your best friend, the one you’re in love with then who else. You love her, you finally came to terms with that and you’re pretty sure Ned knows but hasn’t said anything.

The three of you are at a party and as usual MJ and you go to a room to make out and spend a good time together, in the middle of kissing you let your hands roam her body and she seemed to like it because she started moaning in your mouth. One thing led to another and the both of you felt a bliss you’ve never felt before and also saw her in a new light, you realized she glowed and thought that doing this with her, that seeing her like that was better than being Spiderman or spending time in the lab with Tony.

After coming down from the high and seeing her little smile she still tells you “this doesn’t make us friends, Pete” to which you smile a little, roll your eyes and tell her that you know.

Still you hope she doesn’t remember about any of this tomorrow.

-  
She does.

In tenth grade trouble comes along the name of Harry Osborn. He’s the hottest boy in high school, known by upperclassmen and freshmen alike. Girls stop to stare at him when he comes down the hall and he’s basically perfect. So you’ve heard.

You don’t really care about this guy, keeping to yourself and minding your business with Ned. Only when MJ starts to talk to him do you even look in his direction, jealousy present in your gaze.

He starts to sit with the three of you in lunch, talking to Ned about science, talking to MJ about some protest and you seem forced to converse with him because your two friends seem to love him. But as you talk, you don’t seem to notice the crinkle in his forehead or the dimple in his smile. No, you see MJ noticing all these things.

Eventually Harry starts calling the three of you his best friends (which you mind very very much thank you). He starts to go to parties with you, drives you around to go to the movies, makes sure you get home safe. You start to feel all this time you spend with him is less time spent with MJ.

Usually during parties or during class it would be your back pressed against the wall as MJ holds your lips captive, sometimes you touching her underneath her clothes or your bodies pressed together so hard there wouldn’t be any space between you.

It used to be MJ&Peter&Ned. Never two without the other. But now it’s MJ&Harry&Peter&Ned, lately two without the other two than the four of you.

In this party everything goes bad. You’re happy Ned is dating Betty so you enjoy seeing them dancing and laughing, MJ’s gone for a while now and you’re bored sitting on the couch drinking some weird drink Cindy put in your hand. You get up and walk up the stairs trying to find the bathroom, opening each door in the hallway as you make your way down. When you open one door in particular, you realize there are two people making out 

“Sorry!” you squeak and move to close the door, but one figure stops what they’re doing and look up at you. 

Harry.

Your throat closes and your mouth feels dry. All you can do is hope that who you think it’s underneath him is there. 

“Jesus Peter close the door. Can’t you see that we’re busy?” MJ says scoffing while raising up her head and adjusting to the light quickly, never pushing Harry away or jumping up and apologizing to you. 

And so you do, you close the door and make a run out the party, saying bye to Ned and telling him that you have a ride home. You feel numb, you feel like your world crashed down and broke into tiny little pieces, that everything around you doesn’t exist. That you don’t exist either. The sound around you is muffled and breathing gets hard, somehow you drop down on the cold pavement outside the house.

Why? That’s the only thought you have. Why Harry? Why not you? Why did she betray you like this? Your ten-year friendship, your almost two-year relationship. All down the drain because of Harry Osborn. 

You look back at the house and with everything in you, you scream “I hate you!” before using your web shooters and go home. 

-

When school starts again on Monday it’s no longer MJ&Harry&Ned&Peter. It becomes MJ and Harry. 

Now you’re left with Ned. Just Peter and Ned.

You spend junior year kind of alone, and you wonder why. Then you realize you left everyone behind because you just wanted to be with MJ and Ned. But now both of them are dating people and you’re just you.

Avoiding MJ gets harder every day and it doesn’t help the fact that Harry still says hi to you or tries to strike up conversation. You start moping and even Tony notices, asking you what’s wrong and Pepper trying to help too. Your aunt is worried you’re lonely and Ned tries to confront you about it. Until one night, Ned’s in your room doing homework and he asks something about MJ and you break, you start sobbing and feel like your heart got ripped out of your chest, you tell him everything and he just hugs you and lets you cry it out. You feel better afterwards and try to get back to doing homework but Ned insists on talking and giving you advice about this kinda heartbreak. Somehow, aunt May finds out and she tells Tony as well so they all become let’s help mend Peter’s heart squad. 

No one tries to be your friend, sticking to MJ and Ned all those years ruined your chance of making new friends and there’s only a certain amount of time that you third wheel on Ned and Betty before you lose your dignity. 

You’re not only shocked but pissed when one Friday afternoon someone knocks on your door and when you open it you see MJ. You move to slam it on her face when she sticks her boot in, stopping the door.

“don’t you dare close this door on me” 

You recognize that tone on her voice so you do what she wants and go sit on the couch. 

“What do you want?” you want her gone before you cry again 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” she stares at your face hard and crosses her arms in front of her. You’re taken aback by the question. Never thought she cared.

“Are you serious right now? I think it’s obvious why I’m doing it”

“Is it because I’m dating harry?” her eyes flash dangerously 

Your mouth hangs open, you’re offended. “Do you really think that’s the reason? Or are you trying to run from the truth?”

It gets quiet and after a few minutes you’re about to say something but she beats you to it

“So when you said you loved me, it wasn’t because you just wanted me to have sex with you?” 

“God, no!” you cry out “I loved you MJ, hell I still love you, all the time we spent together making out or just enjoying each other’s existence meant everything to me. I thought we had something, I thought you started to love me too, but I was wrong”

She sighs “I didn’t know okay? The only reason I’m with him is because I couldn’t find you at the party and I had to settle for less, then he seemed to like me and I couldn’t break up or say something because I felt bad”

“So what now?” You look at her and run your hand through your hair

“Now we live and enjoy each other”

-

So that’s how it went, she broke up with Harry and became your girlfriend. You went on double dates with Ned and Betty and everything set back into place. You became MJ&Peter&Ned (Sometimes Betty too) and everything was well.

She was yours and you were hers.


End file.
